


Storms

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Roan is afraid of storms. Luckily Ferus is there to comfort him.





	Storms

“Are you scared of storms,” Ferus asked Roan gently as Roan jumped slightly before curling up even closer to Ferus at the sound of roaring thunder. 

“Don’t judge me, alright,” Roan said quietly, a light blush covering his face.

“Hey, look at me,” Ferus told Roan softly. Roan lifted his head from Ferus’s bare warm chest to meet Ferus’s loving eyes. “I would never judge you for anything. I love you.”

Roan blinked back tears as Ferus cupped his cheek and used his thumb to gently wipe away the warm tears escaping from his eyes. “I love you too,” Roan said softly as Ferus kissed his forehead. Roan rested his head on Ferus’s chest again as Ferus wrapped his arms around him, letting one hand run up and down Roan’s back softly.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not overly fond of this type of weather either,” Ferus told Roan after a few minutes of silence. 

“To make a long story short, when I was 5, I was riding in the car with my grandma when all of a sudden it began to storm and we ended up in a car accident. My grandma was knocked unconscious and there was blood. I was pretty banged up too and we had to wait thirty minutes for the ambulance to come to us because the weather was so bad,” Roan told Ferus quietly. “Obviously we both ended up being fine, but it was a scary experience, especially as a five year old.”

“I’m sorry babe,” Ferus whispered before placing a loving kiss on top of Roan’s head. Ferus knew it didn’t often storm on Bellassa, but when it did, it got bad. 

Roan kissed Ferus’s chest. “It’s alright…I think I’m going to go to bed. Do you want to join me?"

“I’d love to,” Ferus answered softly. After they stood up, Roan pulled Ferus in for a kiss.

“Thanks for not making fun of me.” 

Ferus wrapped his arms around Roan. “Hey, we’re all afraid of something. I’ll make fun of you for a lot of things but I’ll never make fun of you for something you’re afraid of. Besides, a lot of people are afraid of storms.” Ferus kissed Roan’s nose. “And screw those who have made fun of you before for this.” 

Roan smiled and buried his face in Ferus’s neck. “I love you.”

Ferus smiled and held Roan tightly for a second “I love you too. Why don’t you go to bed and I’ll join you in a few minutes?”

“Ok.” 

After Ferus turned off everything and locking the doors, he joined his boyfriend of seven months in bed. “You good,” he asked Roan quietly as he lay facing Roan, smiling as Roan took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“How could I not be when I have the best freaking boyfriend in the galaxy,” Roan responded with a smile. 

“Awe,” Ferus teased as he kissed Roan. “Seriously though are you?”

“I was being serious. You always make me feel better.” 

Ferus smiled and held Roan close to him. “I do my best.” 

They exchanged several kisses full of love until sleep overtook them. For the first time in years, Roan slept soundly during a stormy night, feeling safe and warm curled up against Ferus.

**Author's Note:**

> my own fear of storms inspired this


End file.
